


It’s My Fault

by reigningqueenofwords



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-13
Updated: 2019-01-13
Packaged: 2019-10-09 03:38:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,193
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17399324
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reigningqueenofwords/pseuds/reigningqueenofwords
Summary: Request: Anonymous. Could I have an angsty Sam x reader? Maybe where Sam is dating her and he eventually admits he’s a hunter and she’s ok with it. So things are getting serious and she meets dean and Cas and they all get along with her and like her. Sam buys a ring to propose but she gets kidnapped by vamps. You can determine the ending. But I think Sam is so sweet and fluffy most of the time but I also love his protective side. He’s just so…UGH. Perfect character wise. Like a sweet and sour chicken. Lol!





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Request: Anonymous. Could I have an angsty Sam x reader? Maybe where Sam is dating her and he eventually admits he’s a hunter and she’s ok with it. So things are getting serious and she meets dean and Cas and they all get along with her and like her. Sam buys a ring to propose but she gets kidnapped by vamps. You can determine the ending. But I think Sam is so sweet and fluffy most of the time but I also love his protective side. He’s just so…UGH. Perfect character wise. Like a sweet and sour chicken. Lol!

Hearing your doorbell, you smiled. It had been a few weeks since you’d seen your boyfriend, Sam. You ran to the door, pulling it open to see that grin. “Hey, you!” You hugged him tight. “I’ve missed you.”

“I’ve missed you, too.” He chuckled at how perky you were.

“You have perfect timing. I just finished dinner. I was about to serve it.” Thankfully, he was usually pretty spot on about when he’d be showing up, so you didn’t worry about it getting cold.

“Awesome. It smells great in here.” 

You led him to the dining room and had him sit before heading to the kitchen to make the plates. You had prepared chicken Alfredo with mushrooms and bacon. You hoped that it tasted as good as it looked. Smiling, you set his plate down in front of him, and then placed yours. Quickly, you fetched the bottle of wine that you had purchased for that night. “How’s work been?” You smiled.

He licked his lips and set his fork down. “ _Actually_ , I wanted to talk to you about that.”

“What’s up?”

“I’m not a salesman.” Sam started. “Now, please keep an open mind, and don’t freak out.” Yeah, because that didn’t raise red flags. “I’m a hunter. I hunt things like vampires, werewolves, things like that.” He looked like he was waiting for you to throw something.

Taking a deep breath, you sat back in your chair. “How am I supposed to believe something like that?” You asked him, trying to stay calm, and open minded.

He chuckled. “Um, I’m not sure. Trust me?”

You chewed on your lip. “Okay.” You nodded.

Sam stared at you. “ _Okay_?” He was stunned.

“Okay.” You smiled. “I really like you, and while I don’t believe in that stuff, I’m going to give you the benefit of the doubt.” He let out a sigh of relief.

* * *

It had been eight months since he’d told you what he did. Things had moved along nicely, and hunting really didn’t come up much. He’d tell you when he was on a hunt, but never gave details. You trusted him.

Your hand was in his as you walked up to the door of the bunker. You were meeting his brother and their friend for the first time. It had been a plane ride away, but Sam was worth it. He opened the door for you, his hand on your lower back as you walked in. The inside was nothing like the outside. You looked around, in awe. “Wow.” You breathed.

“Come on. Dean’s probably in the kitchen.” He led you through the halls, not that you’d remember the way. Your gaze was all over the place.

When you finally reached the kitchen your nerves were at their highest. “Hey, Sammy. This her?” The green eyed man grinned.

Sam nodded, a huge grin on his face. “Yup. This is Y/N. Y/N, this is my brother, Dean.” You gave him a small smile and a wave. “Where’s Cas?” He looked around. “I thought he was joining us.”

“Uh, yeah, he said he’d be right back.” Dean shrugged.

As if on cue, a man in trench coat appeared in front of you. You jumped, putting your hand to your chest. “I’m sorry. I did not intend to startle you. I had hoped to return before this.” He smiled and held out some flowers for you. “It’s nice to meet you, I’m Cas.”

Smiling, took them. “Thank you. They’re lovely.”

It took a bit, but soon you felt comfortable around them. Sam was happy that you got along with his family. It meant a lot to him. Hearing you laugh with Dean over stories from their childhood. He didn’t care that they made him sound goofy or something.

Later that night, you were sleeping on his chest, and he smiled down at you. He finally felt that he could have that love that he’d always wanted. He drifted off listening to your breathing, a small smile on his face.

* * *

“I’m going to ask her to marry me, Dean.” Sam grinned. They had just watched your plane take off, sending you home.

Dean smiled at his brother. “Really? You think you’re ready for that?”

Sam nodded. “I know I am.”

“Well, looks like you have some ring shopping to do.” He chuckled.

* * *

It was early evening when you walked in your front door. Tossing your keys to the side, you wished Sam was with you. Shaking it off, you decided a cup of tea would be nice. You left your luggage right inside the door and kicked off your shoes. As you moved through your house, you hummed lightly. It was early fall, so you opened your kitchen window, letting the crisp air in.

Once your tea was done, you moved to the living room to watch some television. You went back to work the next day, so you figured one last night of relaxing was needed.

You were almost done your tea when a noise in the kitchen got your attention. Setting your tea down, you got up and slowly walked towards your kitchen. Your light was off, which was odd, because you had left it on. When you reached the doorway, you went to hit the switch, but your hand never made it.

* * *

“Babe?” Sam knocked, pushing on the door. “Y/N?” Your door had been slightly open, which worried him. Walking in, he shut the door behind him. His heart was pounding in his chest as he moved through the living room. His hand reached behind him to his gun out of instinct.

Seeing a small pool of blood on the floor, his heart dropped. He moved around it, looking for any signs of what happened. On the table was a envelope with his name on it. Picking it up, he pulled out the card that was inside. All that was on it, was an address. “Fuck.” He growled. Pulling out his phone, he hit Dean’s number. “Y/N’s gone.”

“What do you mean gone?”

“I got to her house and the door was slightly open. There’s a small pool of blood on her kitchen floor, and on the table there was an envelope with my name on it. There was a card inside with an address.”

He heard Dean sigh. “What’s the address?”

Sam told him what it was and told him to hurry, that he was headed there. He ran to his car, punching the address in his GPS before driving off. He was half an hour away, and his heart felt like it would jump out of his chest. Dean called him back and told him that it was an old factory, and hadn’t been used in close to fifty years.

He made the drive in twenty minutes. He scanned the area before sliding out of the car. Seeing no movement, he moved to his trunk. Of course he had gear with him! His hand gripped the handle of his machete so hard that his knuckles turned white. Licking his lips, he started moving towards the decaying building. The door creaked as he opened the door, the light from the outside lighting up only part of the inside.

What he say made him want to throw up. Running towards the center of the building, his eyes teared up. He saw you hanging by your wrists, blood dried down the side of your face, your head drooping to one side, your skin pale, making the dried blood on your neck and chest stand out that much more. Even without checking for a pulse- he knew. They had drained you. It felt like all the air had been sucked out of his lungs, and his limbs were made of lead.

Looking around, he found a crate to stand on to cut you down. One arm was around your waist, the other gripped the machete, cutting the rope that held you. Tears streamed down his face as he carried you out.

You hadn’t been a hunter, but you’d get a hunter’s funeral.


	2. The Wrong Room

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Request: Anonymous. That Sam x reader you just wrote was heart wrenching. GAH! And chicken Alfredo is my mostest fave meal in the world! I was like no! I shoulda kicked those stupid vamps butts! No stinkin funeral! I’m too kick ass for that! (At least thats what myself tells me.) Anyways, great job. Maybe a part 2 where reader somehow comes back? Angel raises them back or she comes back as a demon or something? Anyways, good work! :-)

Groaning, you coughed and rolled over. Your eyes were shut against the bright light. It felt as if you were hit by a car, your whole body was sore. The last thing you remembered was getting back from the airport. You slowly sat up, needing a drink. You’d never been more parched in your life.

“Nice of you to join the land of the living, sweet cheeks.” You heard someone near by. Slowly, you opened your eyes and blinked. “Yeah, I know. It’s bright.” He shrugged. “Figured you were lookin’ a _bit_ pale.” He snapped you a bottle of water which you greedily chugged, causing him to chuckle.

“Wh-who are you?” You asked, gasping for air once the water was gone.

He smirked, getting up from the chair he was sitting in. “Name’s Gabriel.” He did a dramatic bow. “Cas’s big brother.” He added. 

You looked around, nodding. “What _happened_?” Your eyes found their way to Gabriel. “And where am I?”

Gabriel held out his hand for you, and after a moment, you took it. “Long story short- You were drained by a nest of vampires to get to Sammy boy, he found you, and then I stole your body.” He shrugged, making you stare at him. “Okay, I admit saying that I stold your corpse out loud sounds pretty creepy…”

“Yeah, it does.” You nodded. “But, why?”

“Details, details.”

Licking your lips, you looked around again. “Where are we then?”

“Las Vegas.” Your eyes went wide. “ _What_? If I’m bringing a pretty little thing like you back, gotta do it in style.”

“How long have I been dead?” You asked, worried.

Sighing, he shoved his hands in his pockets. “About six months. Even us angels need to do some work now and then.” 

* * *

The rest of that night was spent with Gabriel catching you up, and making you laugh. You were thankful for being brought back by someone with such a personality. It lessened the blow. Every time you’d ask about Sam, he’d change the subject.

Finally, you found yourself nodding off, prompting him to shoo you off to bed, promising to talk more in the morning.

* * *

“She’s fine!” You yawned, rolling over as  you heard Gabriel’s voice. “We’re in Vegas.” He ground out. “Yeah, yeah. I’ll give you a heads up.” After ending the call, he rolled his eyes. “Who does he think he is? My Father?” That made you chuckle. Gabriel looked over to you, eyebrow raised. “You find that humerous?” He was trying so hard to sound angry.

Sitting up, you stretched. “Who was that?” You asked casually, pushing the blankets back. You’d been given one of his shirts to wear to bed, so it looked like you slept in a dress.

He sighed. “Dean-O.”

“Dean?” You perked up. “Are we going to see Sam?” The idea of seeing him made your heart race.

“ _Patience_. We’ll go in a day or two. I just need to track him down. And get you some clothes. You think he’d want to see you wearing my clothes?” He wiggled his eyebrows as your cheeks turned pink.

You sighed, knowing that he was right. “How is he?”

He shrugged. “Dean-O? He’s fine.” You shot him a look, and he sat next to you. “I know, you mean Sam. He’s having a pretty rough time. Still misses you, a lot. Carries the ring that he bought you everywhere.”

* * *

Gabriel did get you some cute clothes, nothing expensive. He’d tried, pulling some line from Pretty Woman, which made you roll your eyes at him. He was laid back, and easy to talk to. When the two of you weren’t shopping, he took you out on the town. Partying hadn’t been your thing, but he made it look too good to pass up.

* * *

Finally, you’d been back a week, and you were standing in front or a motel door. It was nearly ten, but you couldn’t wait another moment. Gabriel left you there, but told you that he would be listening for you.

You’d had him help pick out what to wear that night, wanting to look good for him. He’d chosen skin tight jeans, Converse, and a black tank top. Everything fit you perfectly. Taking a deep breath, you knocked on the door.

When a pretty brunette opened the door, you were taken aback. “Oh, I’m sorry. I must have the wrong room.” You gave her an awkward smile, realizing that she was only in a tank top and underwear.

“Babe, who is it?” Your heart clenched when you heard Sam’s voice. Hishand gripped the door before you saw him. “Y/N?” He breathed.

“Gabriel was under the impression you were still getting over me.” You said quietly. “I can see he was mistaken. I’m sorry.” You glanced at the brunette, eyes watery before turning on your heel.

Sam stepped into the hall, jeans hanging low on his hips. “Y/N! Wait!”

Shaking your head, you turned to him. “No, Sam. It’s okay. I can’t be mad at you for moving on.” You gave him a sad smile. “Goodbye, Sammy.”

* * *


End file.
